The Power of Madonna
The Power of Madonna is the fifteenth episode of Glee's first season and the fifteenth episode overall. It premiered on April 20, 2010. It is a tribute episode to the artist Madonna, only featuring songs by her. After Sue uses her love and inspiration for Madonna, she begins to train and ask her Cheerios to emulate her. Mr. Schuester is concerned that the girls in the glee club are being disrespected and bullied by the guys. Looking at Madonna and her musical message of equality as inspiration, he challenged the entire team to choose Madonna songs as their assignment in the hopes that the girls embrace her strength, independence, and confidence and that the guys will see the error of their misogynistic ways. The Glee Club takes the assignment to heart as they perform some of Madonna's greatest hits. It is the first tribute episode the show has produced and also the first episode with an Extended Play album created for the episode. The episode was written and directed by Ryan Murphy. Plot Cheerios coach Sue Sylvester is revealed to be a major Madonna fan, praising her powerful example and asking her Cheerios to emulate Madonna (including dating younger men and using their first names only, "A La Madonna") so that they will be more empowered in their performance as cheerleaders. By blackmailing Principal Figgins, she arranges for Madonna tunes to blast through the school intercom (except in Emma's office, with Sue justifying that Emma does not have the confidence to take control of her body and sex appeal like Madonna does). Will Schuester sees the Cheerios performing a routine with stilts to the tune of Ray of Light after overhearing the girls in New Directions discussing difficulties they are having in relationships and life. Rachel, for example, asks the other girls for advice if a guy (who vaguely implies she is still dating Jesse St. James) is pressuring her to have sex. Quinn shows her feminist side and says females still earn less money for the same job men do. She also adds this attitude starts in high-school. Will is inspired to declare a Madonna-only assignment for the week, to boost the girls' confidence and personal empowerment. The boys dislike the idea, with the exception of Kurt, who announces he will be doing a multimedia presentation along with Mercedes, honoring Madonna. The girls sing Express Yourself with most of the male members remaining unimpressed, except Kurt who applauds at the end of the performance. Meanwhile Santana, decides to bring it upon herself to take Finn's virginity. Initially Finn is hesitant to accept because he still has feelings for Rachel. Santana informs him that Rachel is already planning to have sex with Jesse, who she is still dating. Furious, he confronts her and after resigning himself to the fact Rachel is dating Jesse, agrees to do a mash-up of Borderline and Open Your Heart that also recaps issues in their relationship. A music-video cover of Madonna's Vogue video starring Sue Sylvester in the Madonna role (which also features Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany) is intended as a makeover after Sue admits to Kurt and Mercedes that she is secretly jealous of Will's hair after an incident that happened to her as a child. Three people decide to have sex for the first time and, with their respective partners, (Finn with Santana, Rachel with Jesse, and Emma with Will) they sing Like a Virgin. Rachel and Jesse decide not to go ahead, but Finn pushes through to losing his virginity with Santana, and he later hides this from Rachel because "it meant nothing." Will and Emma don't go through with it - despite wanting to, Emma loses her nerve and runs out of Will's house with no shoes on. Meanwhile, Jesse surprises Rachel and New Directions by transferring to William McKinley High School so that he and Rachel can openly be together. There is resistance from the group, especially from Finn, as he has feelings for Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes are resistant as well because this will mean even fewer solos for them. There is also suspicion that Jesse is a spy for Vocal Adrenaline. In retaliation for Jesse joining New Directions, Kurt and Mercedes accept Sue's offer of membership of the Cheerios. They want to add their musical talents to the Cheerios' cheerleading performances (further undermining Will) and perform 4 Minutes with them during a school assembly. They tell Will that they were unhappy about never having solos, and will be in both groups. The boys sing What It Feels Like for a Girl, although Puck is uneasy with the song choice. They decide to treat the girls better and Artie, in particular, apologizes to Tina for his prior misogynistic behavior towards her. The two kiss for the first time since their fight about Tina's stutter. The episode ends with Finn apologizing to Rachel and admitting just how much he liked her. Rachel is shocked and surprised, but before they can discuss the issue further, Jesse enters. Finn welcomes Jesse into New Directions and tells them both that he will not interfere in their relationship. The entire Glee club, now with Jesse part of the group, sing Like a Prayer, and are backed by a gospel choir, with Kurt and Mercedes each having a solo. Songs *'‡' denotes that the song was cut from the episode entirely. Background Songs *'Ray of Light ' by Madonna - Danced to by Cheerios. *'Burning Up' by Madonna - Played during Santana and Britanny's conversation. *'Frozen' by Madonna - Played during Marcedes, Kurt, Will and Sue scene as well as Finn and Santana scene. *'Justify My Love' by Madonna - Played during Figgins and Sue scene. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Heather Morris as Brittany S. Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Star *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Absent Cast Member *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico Trivia *Chris Colfer commented that this episode was one of the cast's favorite but the hardest to work on. *Dijon Talton stated that Like a Prayer was his favorite song from this episode. *Ryan Murphy was eager to do a tribute episode to Madonna, having worked with her in the past. Madonna gave her full co-operation and allowed the show to have access to her entire music catalogue. *When Emma is talking to Will about role models she mentions that Britney Spears and her "shaved head" is a bad role model for the kids. This is funny because in the episode Britney/Brittany Emma talks of how she is a great role model for rebirth and defeating adversity. *Brittany's line, "Mr. Schue, is he your son?" was ad-libbed by Heather Morris. *When Quinn is doodling Rachel, there are hearts around Rachel's name for some unknown reason. *Amber Riley's mother was one of the members of the choir during Like a Prayer. *At Comic-Con, Ryan said the original plan was to have Tina sing a mash-up of Justify My Love and Erotica, but it didn't make the final cut - it was also said there were plans to have a second Madonna episode in Season 2. Source *The pamphlets in Emma's office include the titles "Congratulations You're Pregnant!," "My Mom's Bipolar and she Won't Stop YELLING," "Help! I'm in LOVE With My Stepdad!," "I Still BREASTFEED …but How Old IS Too Old," "Radon: The Silent Killer." Other titles begin with "LOOSE," "Toxic Shock," "YUK! My Privates," and "Why is There Blood." *This is the first episode where Santana and Sue sing. *This is the first time we see Sue in something besides a tracksuit or something tracksuit related. *Emma mentions Lindsay Lohan. Lindsay later guest-starred in the season three episode, Nationals. *This is the first tribute episode on the show. Errors *When Rachel is talking to the female Glee members about her date with Jesse you can see Brittany rubbing Santana's hand and when the angle switches back after the flashback of the date Brittany isn't rubbing her hand, but when the angle switches again she is still rubbing her hand, indicating they never dropped hands. *When Will and Emma are in Will's office, he pulls out her shoes and places them on his desk. She never picks them up and in the next shot of the desk the shoes are gone. However, Emma's hands aren't shown, either, and the camera is at an angle where she could be holding them, but out of the audience's eyesight. *When Brittany is suggesting that Santana should date Finn because he is younger, she said his birthday was three days before hers which would mean he is actually three days older than her, not the other way around. This is probably scripted to be a Brittany error, which is characteristic for her. Quotes Gallery Glee-madonna-tv-guide-06.jpg Glee-madonna-tv-guide-01.jpg|Quinn Glee-madonna-tv-guide-02.jpg|Sue Glee-madonna-tv-guide-03.jpg|Mercedes Glee-madonna-tv-guide-09.jpg|Tina Glee-001-27a5c032-9e01-102d-8ad4-0019b9d5c8df-1-.jpg|Rachel Glee-003-2a8b50f0-9e01-102d-8ad4-0019b9d5c8df-1-.jpg photoshoot madonna.jpg madonna costumes.jpg Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mc7rooSgPb1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mc91nh3xUN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif BrittPowerofMadonna9.gif BrittPowerofMadonna8.gif BrittPowerofMadonna7.gif BrittPowerofMadonna6.gif BrittPowerofMadonna5.gif BrittPowerofMadonna4.gif BrittPowerofMadonna3.gif BrittPowerofMadonna2.gif BrittPowerofMadonna1.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo7_250.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo6_250.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo8_250.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo2_250.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo1_250.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo3_250.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo4_250.gif tumblr_mncpio1uGQ1rz1x6uo5_250.gif Brittany4Minutes.gif Brittany4Minutes1.gif Brittany4Minutes2.gif Brittany4Minutes3.gif Brittany4Minutes4.gif Brittany4Minutes5.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m6zghvyUX61qd1240o1_250.gif tumblr_m6zghvyUX61qd1240o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr myffbpjGHC1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr myffbpjGHC1s3ruepo2 250.gif tumblr_myfjulOv531s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_myfjulOv531s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_myfjulOv531s3ruepo3_250.gif tumblr_myfjulOv531s3ruepo4_250.gif Tumblr myfip7QBHy1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr myfip7QBHy1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr myfip7QBHy1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr myfip7QBHy1s3ruepo4 250.gif 1x15ThePowerofMadonna0058.jpg 473804_1277287866703_full.jpg 4545450372_13e161f1e5_o.jpg B4s_glee0420_117903c.jpg Express-yourself.png Express yourself.jpg glee-cast-express-yourself-madonna-mp3.jpg Music-expressyourself.jpg The_power_of_madonna.jpg tumblr_l16oaevRp41qb9jxqo1_500.jpg EYMercedes.jpg EXPRESSEXPRESS.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo7_250.gif express yourself.png Express yo.gif SantanaNr69.gif BrittPowerofMadonna4.gif 468730_1276745087785_full.jpg Borderline-open-your-heart.png Normal lmw glee115 265.jpg tumblr l73lcfNkQc1qcejo9.jpg ywmy1tpe6zh3zsp26l4cbaee95724fe_madonna2.jpg BorderlineFinn.jpg BorderlineRachel.jpg FINNRACHLL.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-15h49m19s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-15h49m15s88.png tumblr mc6bq8mY3e1ra5gbxo1 250.gif 469px-Glee-682_1024578a.jpg article-0-092010E3000005DC-753_468x338.jpg article-1271235217452-09208D90000005DC-642368_466x310.jpg B4s_glee0420b_117904d.jpg ex_madonna_sue.jpg Suedance.gif Glee_Jane_Lynch_Sue_Sylvester_does_Madonna-s_Vogue_video_03.jpg Glee_Jane_Lynch_Sue_Sylvester_does_Madonna-s_Vogue_video_06.jpg glee-682_1024578a.jpg Glee-Sue-Sylvester-in-Mad-001.jpg Glee-vogue_320.jpg Glee-Vogue-Kurt_400.jpg jane-lynch-glee-madonna-vogue-13-4-10-kc.jpg Kurt Mercedes Chris Colfer Glee Vogue Madonna.jpg music-vogue.jpg Portal-Vogue.jpg Screen shot 2010-04-14 at 8.46.12 AM.png Sue_Sylvester_Vogue.jpg Sue-Sylvester-Vogue-Glee-01-2010-04-13.jpg lav.gif lav1.gif lav2.gif lav3.gif lav4.gif lav5.gif lav6.gif 3470456.large.jpg Likeavirginglee.jpg Fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg Fintana moment.jpg Gleemadonna.jpg Glee cast-like a virgin-720p-x264-2.jpg Glee-Episode-15-The-Power-of-Madonna.jpg 224574960_640.jpg glee 15 like a virgin 2.png glee-like-a-virgin.img.jpg glee-virgin-1.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg Santana-finn-santana-and-finn-20055449-500-281.jpg Imagesg.jpg EWFSJR LAV.jpg Likeavirgin st.berry.gif 4 mintues.png Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 7.png 15 Madonna 9.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h41m06s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m40s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m36s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m27s65.png artworks-000016254362-dxcjgh-crop.jpg 4444.gif GleeS01E15HDTVXviDavi1148.jpg Glee-what-it-feels-like-for-a-girl-mp3.jpg music-whatitfeelslikeforagirl.jpg tumblr_lit7j7KJRX1qe4iqy.jpg whatitfeelslike.png MADONNAAAA.png Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif lap005.jpg 502119_1280250014742_full.jpg 225501463_640.jpg glee115img16.jpg Glee-SF2.jpg Lea-Michele-Like-A-Prayer-promo-commercial-Glee-April-13.jpg like-a-prayer1.png screen-shot-2010-04-21-at-6-26-29-am.png our-favorite-glee-season-1-numbers-814-image_gallery_3347_glee-like-a-prayer.jpg music-likeaprayer.jpg lap2.png lap3.png lap5.png lap8.png SantanaPrayer.gif lap4.png lap7.png lap6.png Images (1)isqerrystb.jpg Kurt like a prayer.jpg Lap4.jpg Lap3.jpg Lap2.jpg Lap1.jpg LIKEAGIF.gif Tumblr n3tqhksl8N1qcmn7oo2 250.gif Tumblr n3tqhksl8N1qcmn7oo1 250.gif tumblr_mbjv8cCV851rp439xo9_250.gif Spl174036 021.jpg Santana Finn LAV.jpg Videos Navigational